


Als Ich wie ein Vogel war...

by connyinthemaze



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Altmodischer slang, DDR, Deutsch | German, Don't know where this is going really, German Democratic Republic AU, Help, Ich tagge zu viel, Minho ist übrigens Vietnamese, Rebels, There might be some smut later, all the characters are german, this is the GERMAN version so if you want the english one go to my profile
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connyinthemaze/pseuds/connyinthemaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt, Minho und Thomas gehören einer antisozialistischen Studentengruppe an, die sich die 'Lichter' nennen und sich ihren Traum erfüllen wollen, in den Westen abzuhauen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Ostberlin, 1962_

 

 

„Ausweispapiere bitte, junger Mann.“

Newt  hatte den Polizisten gar nicht bemerkt. Er fuhr aus seiner Trance hoch und sah den Mann in Uniform unverwandt an. Dieser rollte die Augen. „Die Ausweispapiere.“ „Ja, klar. Sofort.“ Newt griff in seine hintere Jeanstasche und zog seinen Ausweis hervor. Der VoPo studierte diesen Sorgfältig und gab ihn Newt schließlich mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck zurück, der ihn wieder einsteckte und weiter ging. Er wollte gerade seinen Kumpel Minho besuchen gehen und da dieser nicht weit von ihm entfernt wohnte und schönes Wetter war, hatte Newt sich entschlossen, den Weg zu Fuß zu gehen.

Die Sonne schien und Newt war bester Dinge, als er um die Ecke bog und den Plattenbau betrat, in dem Minho zu Hause war. Er sprang die Treppen hoch, es machte ihm nichts aus, bis in den sechsten Stock zu müssen und klingelte schließlich an der Tür mit der Aufschrift _Minho Park_.  Kurz darauf öffnete dieser die Tür. ‚Grüß dich, Newt! Komm rein, du Strunk und mach’s dir bequem, ich muss nur noch eben was fertigschreiben.“ „Grüß dich, Minho. Macht nichts, ich hab Zeit, heute keine Vorlesungen mehr. Du?“ fragte Newt, als er die kleine Wohnung betrat und seine Schuhe auszog. Aus der Küche war die Stimme seines Freundes zu hören „Nee. Also, eigentlich ja, aber darauf kann ich verzichten, dir zuliebe.“ „Danke, du bist so zuvorkommend.“ Antwortete Newt in einem sarkastischen Ton, als er sich zu seinem Freund in die Küche setzte und sich eine Zigarette anzündete. Er nahm einen Zug und fragte „Also, was ist der Plan heute Abend?“. Minho sah von seinem Heft auf und zeigte ein breites Grinsen. „Du kennst den Keller in der Honeckerstraße? Da ist heute Abend ein Konzert, die Griewer Kombo und ein Liedermacher von drüben. Kostet nicht mal Eintritt!“ Newt fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein blondes Haar und nickte, während er einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette nahm. „Klingt gut. Wann geht das los?“ „Um sieben, soweit ich weiß. Um fünf kommt Thomas vorbei, zum vorglühen. Hat bis fünf Uni, der lässt Staatsbürgerkunde im Gegensatz zu mir nicht sausen. Kenne den Feind oder so.“ sagte Minho, wieder seinen Notizen zugewandt.

Newt seufzte. Ihr Freund Thomas war der festen Überzeugung, dass es wichtig sei, möglichst viel Universitätskurse zu belegen, die ihn wie einen guten Sozialisten aussehen ließen – wahrscheinlich, um nicht aufzufallen. Denn er gehörte, genau wie Minho, Newt und einige andere den ‚Lichtern’ an, einer Studentengruppe, die sich regelmäßig traf um sich auszutauschen und zu diskutieren. Sie alle waren nicht mit dem Regime in der DDR einverstanden, einige von ihnen machten Musik darüber oder schrieben Texte und Abhandlungen, die dem System kritisch entgegenstanden.

Newt hatte sich ihnen angeschlossen, als er vor eineinhalb Jahren nach Berlin gekommen war, um Englisch zu studieren. Er war nie ein Freund des Sozialismus gewesen, nicht so, wie Honecker und alle anderen Regierenden diesen aufgefasst hatten. Er hasste es, hier eingesperrt zu sein. Er hasste es, dass ihm alles verwehrt war, das Reisen, der Zugang zu unverfälschten Informationen und allen voran eine freie Meinung. Das war nicht gerecht, nicht in Ordnung und er musste etwas dagegen tun. Als er noch bei seinen Eltern in Rostock gewohnt hatte, hatte er das einmal angesprochen. Das ganze hatte ihm eine Tracht Prügel und ein Lebenslanges Zerwürfnis mit seinem Vater beschert, der Vorsitzender in der Partei gewesen war. Wie immer hatte seine Mutter nur schluchzend danebengestanden und er hatte sich von dem Tag an gehütet, die DDR in deren Gegenwart zu kritisieren.

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als Minho seinen Kugelschreiber auf den Tisch knallte und erleichtert sagte „So, geschafft. Die blöden Kalkulationen bringen mich noch um.“ Newt lächelte, er wusste, dass das nicht der Fall war, Minho war verdammt klug – nur eben ziemlich faul. „Quatsch nicht dusselig du Strunk. Du kannst sowieso alles. „ sagte er. „Ja, klar. Aber genau deswegen beschwere ich mich ja – ich bin einfach total unterfordert.“ Antwortete sein Freund und Newt verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist gar nicht arrogant, Alter.“ Minho grinste „Bin ich nicht. Ich weiß einfach, dass ich besser bin als ihr alle.“ Newt warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu, allerdings zuckten seine Mundwinkel unwillkürlich nach oben, denn er wusste dass Minho nichts was er sagte wirklich ernst meinte. Jedenfalls nicht zur Gänze. Es war inzwischen Drei Uhr und die beiden beschlossen, noch etwas zu kochen bis Thomas kam.

Als sie ihre Mahlzeit aus Nudelsuppe und eingelegten Gurken verzehrt hatte, klopfte es auch schon an der Tür und Newt ging, um zu öffnen. Thomas strahlte ihn im Türrahmen stehend an, seine Unisachen noch in einer Tasche tragend. „Grüß dich, Junge.“ Sagte er und gab Newt die Hand. Bei der Berührung stellten sich Newt die Haare im Nacken auf und eine wohlige Wärme durchflutete ihn. Er hegte schon seit Längerem eine Schwärmerei für den großen Jungen mit den dunklen Haaren und diesem umwerfenden Lächeln, das seine Augen glitzern ließ. Er machte ihm die Tür frei und Thomas trat ein und ging zu Minho in die Küche, um ihn zu begrüßen und Newt lief etwas verwirrt hinterher. Der Effekt, den Thomas auf ihn hatte, hatte in den anderthalb Jahren, da sie nun schon befreundet waren kein bisschen nachgelassen, ganz im Gegenteil – es schien jedes mal schlimmer zu werden, jedes mal intensiver. Doch Newt machte sich keine Hoffnungen. Er wischte den Gedanken mit einem Kopfschütteln beiseite und gesellte sich zu den anderen beiden Männern an den Küchentisch, um sich einen der Schnäpse zu nehmen, die Minho schon in weiser Voraussicht eingeschenkt hatte.

 

Zwei Stunden und eine halbe Flasche Korn später machten Sie sich auf den Weg in die Honeckerstraße, Minho erzählte die ganze Zeit von einer seiner Dozentinnen, die offenbar wirklich viel Oberweite besaß und Thomas warf ihm missbilligende Blicke zu. Das übliche dichte Gewusel auf Berlins Straßen ließ die Stadt pulsieren.

Als sie am Keller ankamen standen dort bereits einige Studenten und Jugendliche vor dem Eingang und warteten darauf, eingelassen zu werden. Sie gesellten sich zu der wartenden Truppe und zündeten sich jeder eine Fluppe an. „...neulich in so einem großmaschigen Häkelkleid und ich sag dir, man konnte einfach alles sehen! Echt dufte!“ Newt rollte die Augen „Ja, Minho. Wir haben verstanden. Können wir jetzt das Thema ruhen lassen und uns verdammt nochmal über was anderes unterhalten?“ Minho sah ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht an und knuffte ihn in die Schulter. „Ist ja gut, Newt. Wir können uns ja mal über deine Dozentinnen unterhalten.“ Newt verdrehte wieder die Augen, eine Geste die er in Minhos Gegenwart oft anwandte und warf Thomas einen entnervten Blick zu, der sagen sollte _Bitte, mach dass er aufhört._

Thomas lächelte sein gewinnendes Lächeln und Newt wurde ganz schwindlig – er schob es auf den Alkohol. Jedenfalls versuchte er, sich einzureden, dass der Alkohol schuld sei. Doch er wusste, dass das nicht der Fall war – er war seit einer halben Ewigkeit in Thomas verknallt und es war eigentlich sinnlos, sich selbst gegenüber etwas anderes zu behaupten. Er sah auf den Bürgersteig und stieß ein leises Seufzen aus, während die anderen beiden irgendwie auf die russische Politik zu sprechen gekommen waren.

Schließlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und die Menge strömte ins Innere des Kellers. Als Newt sich in dem Gedränge Bewegung setzte, spürte er, wie etwas seine rechte Hand berührte und sich ein Finger mit seinem verhakte. Als er sich umsah, blickte ihn Thomas lächelnd von der Seite an. Er war froh, dass sie bereits im Inneren waren, wo es dunkel war, denn sonst hätte Thomas ganz genau gesehen, dass Newt Tomatenrot angelaufen war.

  


	2. Wie Alice, nur ohne den Glanz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Konzert. Erster Auftritt von Teresa und Chuck, kurze Beleuchtung von Newts Backstory.

Eine Stunde war seit dem Einlass vergangen und schon jetzt konnte man die feuchte, rauchschwangere Luft in dem Keller schneiden. Die Gruppe hatte angefangen zu spielen, kritische Texte, verpackt in hübsche Metaphern. Newt mochte die Musik, die kratzige Stimme des Sängers erinnerte ihn an früher. Er stand weiter hinten und lauschte, eine Zigarette in der einen, eine Flasche Bier in der anderen Hand.

 

_Ein Labyrinth, ohne Ausweg_

_Gefangen und verschreckt_

_Wie Alice, nur ohne den Glanz_

_Wir sind hier, wir kommen nicht weg_

Ein zynisches Lächeln breitete sich auf Newts Gesicht aus als ihm wieder einmal die Wahrheit hinter derartigen Texten bewusst wurde.

 

_Und du denkst, du glaubst_

_Dass sich alles verändern wird_

_Doch dann fühlst du den Stich_

_Der das Leben dir nimmt_

_Und dir endlich Freiheit gewährt_

Da war es. Die Kritik am Schussbefehl an den Grenzen, die schmerzhafte Erinnerung, warum Newt hier weg wollte, warum er das Gefängnis riskierte, indem er sich regelmäßig zu den Treffen der Lichter einfand. Die Erinnerung tat noch immer weh, nach all den Jahren und nach all den gewonnenen Inneren Kämpfen tat es noch immer weh, an Alby zu denken, seinen großen, starken Freund der ihm so viel bedeutet hatte.

Newt schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. _Du bist hier um Musik zu hören, nicht um traurig zu sein. Außerdem hat Tommy deine Hand gehalten, das ist ein Grund, dich zu freuen._

Jemand, der ihm von hinten die Augen zuhielt und ein „Na, Blondchen!“ flötete, brachte die willkommene Ablenkung mit sich. Newt drehte sich um, die Augen wütend zusammengekniffen, doch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Hallo, Teresa. Bist du schon den ganzen Abend da?“ fragte er, als er die junge Frau umarmte. Teresa war Tommys Schwester, was gut erkennbar war, denn sie war wie er groß, mit dunklen Haaren und einem gutmütigen Lächeln. „Nee, gerade erst angekommen. Ich hab übrigens auch jemanden mitgebracht, meinen Nachhilfe-Erstsemestler. Kennst du Chuck schon?“ Newt schüttelte den Kopf. Es war laut im Keller und er musste sich anstrengen, Teresa zu verstehen. Deshalb beugte er sich zu ihr und fragte „Wollen wir draußen eine rauchen gehen? Wegen der Luft und so!“ Teresa nickte und winkte die anderen zu sich, um dann vorneweg zu gehen.

Draußen war es ruhig, auch wenn einige andere auf dieselbe Idee gekommen waren wie Newt und die frische Luft mit Rauchkringeln zeichneten und ein paar weitere sich zum Knutschen neben die Türen postiert hatten.

„Ach ja, Newt, das ist Chuck. Erstie in Lehramt für Biologie, Russisch und Englisch – was ist das eigentlich mit euch Englischstudenten und den dämlichen englischen Spitznamen?“ Chuck war noch ein Junge, neunzehn Jahre höchstens und hatte ein pausbäckiges, rotwangiges Gesicht und mit Schalk glitzernde Augen. Als er sprach, tat er dies mit einen heftigen sächsischen Dialekt: „Ich bitte dich, Teresa. Wenn dein Name Karl Karl wäre, würdest du dir auch einen Spitznamen zulegen.“ Newt runzelte die Stirn „Karl mit Vor- und Nachnamen? Was haben sich deine Eltern gedacht?“ Chuck lachte und sagte „Naja, meine Mutter hat sich von meinem Vater getrennt und dann wieder einen Mann geheiratet, dessen Namen ich annehmen musste – der unglücklicherweise Karl war. Deshalb Chuck. Was hat dir die Welt angetan, dass dein Name Newt ist?“

Newt lächelte den Jungen an, er mochte ihn. „Mein Nachname ist Isaak, wie Isaac Newton – und so hat sich das irgendwie ergeben.“

„Gut zu wissen. Ich hab mich nie wirklich getraut zu fragen!“ Erklang Thomas’ Stimme hinter Newt und ließ sein Herz wieder einen Schlag aussetzen. „Ich dachte, das würde irgendeine tragische Hintergrundgeschichte verbergen die unter keinen Umständen aufgewühlt werden darf“ meldete sich Minho zu Wort, der hinter Thomas aus der Tür getreten war. Newt rollte die Augen. „Ihr seid ja so rücksichtsvoll.“ Sagte er. Sie beide lachten. Dann sagte Teresa mit gesenkter Stimme „Hey, ähm, eigentlich wollte ich euch was fragen. Chuck hier hegt gewisse Ambitionen, Donnerstagabend mit uns zu verbringen – habt ihr irgendwelche Einwände?“

Newt dachte nach – eigentlich hatte er keine Einwände, der Junge kam ihm nett vor und es würde ihn nicht stören, wenn er beim Treffen der Lichter dabei wäre. Natürlich waren nicht alle der Meinung. „Teresa, du hast ihm einfach davon erzählt? Spinnst du?“ fragte Minho aufgebracht, „Du kennst doch den Burschen gar nicht!“ Thomas legte seinem Freund beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Minho, lass gut sein. Das wird schon klar gehen. Außerdem hat sich keiner beschwert, als du und Newt mich und Teresa mitgebracht habt.“ Minho sah mit einem wütenden Blick auf den Boden. Chuck machte einen leicht beleidigten Eindruck und sagte schließlich „Mann, das ist doch Klonk. Da kommt man nach Berlin in der Hoffnung, was zu erreichen und dann wird man gleich als Lügner abgestempelt.“

Minho setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch Newt schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Keiner hat dich einen Lügner genannt. Wenn es nach mir geht, kannst du gerne mitmachen. Aber sei dir des Risikos bewusst, das besteht – es könnte dich deinen Studienplatz kosten, wenn das einer spitzkriegt.“ Chucks Gesicht erhellte sich und Minho murmelte Beleidigt vor sich hin. Newt klopfte Ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und warf ihm ein, wie er hoffte, aufmunterndes Lächeln zu. „Lass es, du Strunk. Deine süß-und-blond-Nummer kannste dir sparen.“ Jetzt schaltete sich Thomas ein: „Komm schon, Minho. Der Junge ist nett und du schmollst doch nur, weil Newt dich so schnell totgeredet hat.“

Ein empörter Ausdruck zeichnete das Gesicht des asiatischen Jungen. „Stimmt gar nicht! Ich bin einfach der Meinung, dass... hey! Hört mir zu!“

Doch das konnten sie nicht, denn Newt sowie Thomas lachten schallend, da Thomas Newt mit einem Gesichtsausdruck angesehen hatte, der dem von Minho so verblüffend ähnlich war, dass Newt sich nicht beherrschen konnte.

Der schien das allerdings nicht ganz so lustig zu finden. „Hey, ihr Strünke! Hört auf, mich auszulachen!“ Sein Versuch blieb erfolglos, Newt bekam vor Lachen kaum Luft und Thomas musste sich den Bauch halten. Minho schaute sie an, als seien beide verrückt geworden. „Ihr spinnt doch.“ Sagte er, doch man konnte sehen, dass er mit aller Kraft versuchte, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

Newt hatte sich mittlerweile beruhigt und er war einmal mehr verblüfft, wie gutaussehend er Thomas fand. Sein Lachen strahlte wie die Sonne und in seinen funklen Augen glitzerten noch die Lachtränen. Er wäre gerne zu ihm gegangen und hätte ihn umarmt, sein Haar gestreichelt und...

_Junge, beruhig dich._

Thomas war wieder zu Atem gekommen und knuffte Minho in den Oberarm, noch immer mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Komm, wir gehen wieder rein. Den Wessi will ich mir nicht entgehen lassen.“

Gesagt getan standen sie eine Minute später wieder in der Menge und warteten darauf, dass das Konzert beginnen würde. Thomas hatte Stellung neben Newt bezogen und sah träumerisch auf keinen bestimmten Punkt und Newt zwang sich, nicht zu starren.

Dann klatschte die Menge als ein Mann mittleren Alters die Bühne betrat, gekleidet in Westdeutsche Markenjeans und mit einer Gitarre und Mundharmonika ausgestattet und sich als Jorge vorstellte.

Er begann zu spielen und Newt hätte meinen können, dass Thomas ihm wieder einen Seitenblick zugeworfen hätte.

_Reiß dich zusammen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das wäre das zweite Kapitel. Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, es hochzuladen. Wenn Ihr irgendwelche grammatikalischen Fehler findet, schreibts mir in die Kommentare. Danke und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, hier die deutsche Version. Bitte hinterlasst mir Kommentare und Kudos usw, Kritik ist gern gesehen. 
> 
> Wer Ost/West rassistische Kommentare abgibt, wird morgen Nacht vom Geist Ché Guevàras heimgesucht.


End file.
